Kakuna
| name='Kakuna'| jname=(コクーン Kokuun)| image=014Kakuna.png| ndex=014| evofrom=Weedle| evointo=Beedrill| gen=Generation I| pronun= Ka-KOO-nuh | hp=45| atk=25| def=50| satk=25| sdef=25| spd=35| total=205| species=Cocoon Pokémon| type= / | height=2'00"| weight=22.0 lbs.| ability=Shed Skin| color='Yellow'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Kakuna (コクーン Kokuun) is a / -type Pokémon and is the evolved form of Weedle, who evolves starting at level 7. Starting at level 10, Kakuna can evolve into a Beedrill. Appearance Kakuna is an insect-like Pokémon with an appearance similar to that of a yellow chrysalis. As a chrysalis, the interior of Kakuna's very hard shell is unseen, with no limbs or other features being shown. Only a Kakuna's eyes are visible from the shell, which are somewhat large in proportion to its body and its eyes are jet black in color. Its Pokémon Red and Blue sprite, and was never depicted again. Special Abilities All Kakuna have the ability Shed Skin, which allows for a 1/3 chance that a status effect will be dropped each turn. As Kakuna are inside of a shell, they have little or no movement and almost no offensive capabilities. As a defensive measure, they can harden their shells against an attacker and may even be able to use Poison Sting. Anime Kakuna first appeared in the Pokémon Anime series in the episode Challenge of the Samurai, where they were being protected by their evolved form, Beedrill. Kakuna have made various minor appearances throughout the series in a similar fashion to that of their debut appearance. Game Info Game Locations | pokemon=Kakuna| redblue=Route 24(Red only) Viridian Forest, 25| rbrarity=Common(Red) Uncommon(Blue)| yellow=Trade| yrarity=None| goldsilver=Bug-Catching Contest(Gold only) Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 30, 31, Trees| gsrarity=Uncommon(Gold) Common(Silver)| crystal=Ilex Forest, National Park, Route 2, 30, 31| crarity=Common| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Viridian Forest, Pattern Bush, Route 24, 25| frlgrarity=Common| diamondpearl=Eterna Forest| dprarity=Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|LeafGreen']])| platinum=Eterna Forest| ptrarity=Dongle ([[Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen|LeafGreen']])| heartgoldsoulsilver=National Park, Bug-Catching Contest, Route 2, 30, 31, Ilex Forest, Headbutt trees, Viridian Forest| hgssrarity=Common| blackwhite=Route 12 (Black only)| bwrarity=Rare| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=Almost incapable of moving, this Pokémon can only harden its shell to protect itself from predators.| yellow=Able to move only slightly. When endangered, it may stick out its stinger and poison its enemy.| gold=Although it is a cocoon, it can move a little. It can extend its poison barb if it is attacked.| silver=From this form, it will grow into an adult. As its body becomes softer, the external shell hardens.| crystal=Nearly incapable of movement, it leans against stout trees while waiting for its evolution.| ruby=Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch.| sapphire=Kakuna remains virtually immobile as it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it is extremely busy as it prepares for its coming evolution. This is evident from how hot the shell becomes to the touch.| emerald=It remains virtually immobile while it clings to a tree. However, on the inside, it busily prepares for evolution. This is evident from how hot its shell becomes.| firered=This Pokémon is in a temporary stage while making its body. It is almost completely unable to move on its own.| leafgreen=Almost incapable of moving, this Pokémon can only harden its shell to protect itself when it is in danger.| diamond=While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in nooks of branches.| pearl=While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in nooks of branches.| platinum=While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in nooks of branches.| heartgold=Although it is a cocoon, it can move a little. It can extend its poison barb if it is attacked.| soulsilver=From this form, it will grow into an adult. As its body becomes softer, the external shell hardens.| black=While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in nooks of branches.| white=While awaiting evolution, it hides from predators under leaves and in nooks of branches.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Kakuna/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Kakuna/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Kakuna/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Kakuna/Learnset Generation IV Sprites |rbspr = Kakuna(RB)Sprite.png |yspr = Kakuna(Y)Sprite.png |grnspr = Kakuna(RG)Sprite.png |Iback = Kakuna(GenI)Back.png |gldspr = Kakuna(G)Sprite.png |slvspr = Kakuna(S)Sprite.png |cryspr = Kakuna©Sprite.gif |IIback = Kakuna(GenII)Back.png |gldsprs = Kakuna(G)ShinySprite.png |slvsprs = Kakuna(S)ShinySprite.png |crysprs = Kakuna©ShinySprite.gif |IIbacks = Kakuna(GenII)BackShiny.png |rbysapspr = Kakuna(RS)Sprite.png |emeraldspr = Kakuna(E)Sprite.gif |frlgspr = Kakuna(FrLg)Sprite.png |IIIback = Kakuna(GenIII)Back.png |rbysapsprs = Kakuna(RS)ShinySprite.png |emeraldsprs = Kakuna(E)ShinySprite.gif |frlgsprs = Kakuna(FrLg)ShinySprite.png |IIIbacks = Kakuna(GenIII)ShinyBack.png |dpspr = Kakuna(DPPt)Sprite.png |ptspr = Kakuna(DPPt)Sprite.png |hgssspr = Kakuna(HGSS)Sprite.png |IVback = Kakuna(GenIV)Back.png |dpsprs = Kakuna(DPPt)ShinySprite.png |ptsprs = Kakuna(DPPt)ShinySprite.png |hgsssprs = Kakuna(HGSS)ShinySprite.png |IVbacks = Kakuna(GenIV)ShinyBack.png |bwspr = Kakuna_BW_Front.png |Vback = Kakuna_BW_Back.png |bwsprs = Kakuna_BW_Shiny_Front.png |Vbacks = Kakuna_BW_Shiny_Back.png }} Origins Kakuna's English and Japanese names are based off of the word "cocoon", though the English name is more of a distorted version of the word. Category:Bug Pokémon Category:Poison Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Stage 1 Pokémon Category:Kanto Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:Body style 02 Pokémon Category:Bug group Pokémon